


Lost as They Float

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: mini_wrimo 2015 [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bilbo Baggins Dies, Drowning, Gen, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Pre-Relationship, off screen character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The blame for this one goes entirely to sab, because she prompted this thing and this is the result.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lost as They Float

**Author's Note:**

> The blame for this one goes entirely to sab, because she prompted this thing and this is the result.

Something happens to Bilbo during the chaotic ride down the river and he loses sight of him on a barrel of his own during the chaotic ride down the river. He doesn’t quite realize that his - their hobbit is missing until they reach calmer water further down the river. He looks at each member of his Company in their own barrels to reassure himself that they’re all there.

That they had all escaped from the dungeons of Mirkwood.

That they had all survived.

That the orcs or elves hadn’t managed to capture them without anyone else noticing and alerting the rest of the Company that there was something happening.

Then he sees a few empty barrels float by and realizes that he hasn’t seen Bilbo since the Hobbit freed the Company and him from the cells and put them in the barrels. Stress from their escape and fighting orcs in a river down a river is quickly replaced by fear. Fear takes hold of his heart and he tips his barrel over to crawl into the water.

“Bilbo!”

There’s enough of a current still to the moving water that nearly sweeps his feet out from under him and then there’s water in his mouth. He spits it out and his hands find purchase on a boulder in the water next to him as he shoves himself to his feet.

“Bilbo!”

He can hear the rest of the Company shoving and shouting at each other as they struggle to get out of the barrels and the water to the shore line. He can vaguely hear Dwalin shouting at Ori to get up. He wants to help them very much, yet his fear taken heart is demanding that he locate Bilbo first and make sure that the Hobbit is safe. And unharmed from the trip down a river.

Somehow he manages to catch the eyes of Balin and Nori. He quickly directs his questions towards them.

“Where’s the Hobbit? Where’s Bilbo?”

Balin’s eyes widen as both he and Nori start looking for the Hobbit as well.

Why isn’t he answering his calls? 

Where is the Hobbit? 

Where is Bilbo?

Unwanted questions and theories filter through his mind as he calls and calls for their missing burglar. Did an orc manage to get to Bilbo without any of the Company noticing during the fighting? Did one of the Elves somehow manage to do the deed?

Is he - No.

No, he will not entertain that little thought and cuts it off before it can form fully in his mind and not when they are so close to the end of their journey. So close that he can see the golden light of Erebor’s many halls in his mind’s eye.

Fear gives way to anger and he refuses to entertain such thoughts until there is some proof to Bilbo’s condition when he is found.

“Bilbo! Answer me!”

There’s still no answer from the Hobbit as he searches in the water so he turns and heads towards the shoreline, still calling for Bilbo as he goes. Just as he reaches the shore, the color of something red catches his eye and with a stomach full of dread he slowly turns to look.

His breath catches his throat. He doesn’t want to believe what his own eyes are showing in that moment.

Bilbo, dear kind Bilbo is floating facedown in the water and not moving as the river current takes him wherever it wishes. He surges forward, back into the water. His eyes stuck on his target as the river slowly carries him away.

No. _No_ , please let it not be so.

It can’t be so.

His shaking hands take hold of the red cloth of the little jacket and he starts pulling the wet jacket with its limp burden back toward the shore before taking the limp little body into his arms as his wet boots find the pebbly shore. One of his boots catches on something in the ground and he’s now sitting on the damp ground, holding this limp little body tightly to his chest. In his mind, he tries to strengthen his belief that Bilbo is simply passed out and regain conscious soon enough. He wants to believe this. He has to believe it. 

To his own ears, his breathes sound short, panicky, and a little raspy as though a great weight has settled upon his lungs.

Oh Mahal no, please let it not be so.

Why couldn’t he have just one thing to himself. Everything that he is; he has given all that he is to his own people. His entire being has always been devoted to his family and people. Making that they were all taken care of in some way or another. So why can’t he have just one thing for himself?

So many thoughts filter through his mind. Though there are some that are louder than the others. Of what was now a chance forever lost to the fates. Of a harsh heart that had slowly begun open to this little creature before he had hugged him on the Carrock. Of the lost chance to share his home in Erebor with Bilbo after they took back it from the dragon.

Slowly he stands and carries Bilbo back to where he hears the rest of the Company, they will be sad to know what became of their little friend and want a hand in figuring out what to do with his body. They were all fond of Bilbo, even perhaps Dwalin in his own way. He finds himself wondering what the Wizard will think; he and Bilbo had seemed to be close.

 

No doubt they will have to find another way to get the Arkenstone out from under the dragon, Smaug, while he slept.


End file.
